ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aftermilk
• • • Oi! you! Remember to sign your posts using the four tildes with no spaces ( ~ ~ ~ ~) or by using the signature button ( ) above,so I know who you are! Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sarah & Veronica's Il Sogno Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love.If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Great idea, but i need some help! Thanks for the welcome! Great idea and i'm sure the wiki will become great. I need some help with editing though. I want to add the letter C to the italian words page to add Sarah's and Vero's dialogue on New Year's where they call each other "my Capodanno(=New Year's Day")" before they kiss, but i don't know how. Any help would be appreciated. Ok, got it now! Here's a question... If a video has been sucessfully added to the timeline she we go ahead and delete it from the sand box? -Chloe121212 Yeah, absolutely! Go ahead :) Aftermilk 16:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) translations Hi guys. So far I just pasted a translation from AE forum. I don't know whether we have moved all that was there... I hope we will... Keep pasting and posting, you've done an amazing job putting this all together :-) Sheepo 16:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) hi! thanks a lot,, hopefully the pics are coming together... feel free to edit if you have better selections :-) Anyway, keep pasting... I hope we have more and more translations Sheepo 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) question Hi guys. Just wondering, since new english videos are coming up pretty quickly on YT and AE these days, should we just add them to the corresponding dates? This might be a double post, but we can just keep the "old" vids with the "traditional" translation on the text below the link. It'll be great to have the link to all the english videos and still have the collection of the italian vids. What do u think? (am I making any sense? my english is a mess coz grammar of my language is reversed from english grammar lol) Sheepo 14:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Heya, I responded to this in Talk:Sognatori here Aftermilk 14:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I've got quite a few vids of the links that don't work anymore.. so gonna try to upload them and change a few links. I love this wiki, great work :) Meryn- 20:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Meryn! Thats a huge thing. Hopefully we'll come up with ways to store the vids permanently. I'm brainstorming up with solutions.. :) Aftermilk 14:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) User Map I know you wondered about how to embed the user map so that it would show the pins... just wondering if you had tried clicking on the "Link" at the top right hand of the google map )above Satellite Terrain, ets.) which brings up a box with URL's .. one of which suggest you can embed onto a page?? .. I didn't want to try it cause I didn't want to screw it up .. but thought I would forward the information along lol .. and if that doesn't work then I don't know lol Ufos are real 05:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for the welcome and THANK YOU guys for this wiki page. Great idea!! And let me know if I can help too. =] Imceleste hello hello thank you for this great page im trying to edit the removed videos link and replace them with new links Jamie.76 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC)